


Revolution! Revelation! Reincarnation!

by WrongFandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Angelica Schuyler, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Charles Lee Being a Dick, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Gay Thomas Jefferson, George Eacker Being an Asshole, Hamilton reincarnation AU, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Maria is scared, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Nonbinary Peggy Schuyler, Other, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Poor Aaron Burr, Professor George Washington, Reincarnation, Samuel Seabury Being an Asshole, Trans Alexander Hamilton, except Aaron Burr, i was bored, ok, probably not written right tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: There was no debating reincarnates. Some people brushed them off as nothing but others believed what science had proven. But it was rare to be anyone famous or had died over 100 years ago. Not that that would stop Alex or his friends.





	1. The Storm, The Words, The Lion, and The Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a key for who's who-
> 
> Alexander Hamilton- Alexander Hadley  
> Sally Hemmings- Sally Hale  
> Elizabeth Schuyler- Eliza Schmidt  
> Maria Reynolds- Maria Richards  
> Margaret Schuyler- Peggy Smith  
> Martha Manning- Martha Michaels  
> Angelica Schuyler- Angel Scott  
> Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette- Gerald Lafayette  
> Hercules Mulligan- Hercules Manson  
> Aaron Burr- Aaron Brown  
> Theodosia Prevost- Sia Perry  
> George Washington- George Williams  
> Martha Washington- Martha Williams  
> Thomas Jefferson- Thomas Johnson  
> James Madison- James Macklemore  
> John Laurens- John Lawerence  
> George III of the United Kingdom- George King the third  
> Samuel Seabury- Sam Stewart  
> Charles Lee- Charlie Lewis  
> George Eacker- George Edward

Alexander Hadley's life was a mess. It had started with his mother leaving little five-year-old Alastriona (pronounced al-as-TREE-na) with her abusive father from past and present. When little Al; as Alex had once been called was, ten years old she met a tall boy of the same age named Thomas Johnson who apparently was named after some historical figure from Maryland. Al and Alex had become close fairly quickly they knew everything about each other which was not much at the time.

By the time Al was thirteen, he decided on male pronouns. His father on the other hand still called him by the name he no longer bore. Which caused a lot of arguments in the Hadley household and made Alex stay with Thomas more often under the pretense of being a different friend than Little Al was to Thomas's family. Thomas had a big family who's beliefs sorta matched those of Jefferson's. Like they thought black people were below them despite adopting Thomas a black kid, that women were under men, and mostly the bad parts which made Thomas hate the guy for his beliefs. So they were anti-LGBTQ+ people so Alex hid his original identity as Little Al.

At fourteen he was dating Thomas. They snuck little kisses around corners and were very cuddly when left alone. There wasn't much to say about why they loved each other. It was also around this time that Alex kept a copy of The Declaration Of Independence on the bedside table. Alex having read it in half an hour when he was twelve and Thomas in an hour shortly thereafter. They were happy.

Fifteen.

At fifteen years old Thomas held his boyfriend in an empty house. The storm raging around them was close to hurricane standards. Alex was shaking and muttering I'm sorry in any language he knew. Which was basically English, Spanish, French, Scottish, and Celtic. The last two were because of his father while the two before that were because of his mother and English was a given considering both of his parents spoke it.

But that wasn't the point. Alex was remembering a life that he had felt regret for and had been glad to die when it came for him. He cried and held onto the only warm solid thing he could find as he said sorry to Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Phillip, John, Aaron, Madison, and Jefferson. He said sorry for things he regretted. He never regretted a fight with Jefferson once but he had said some rude things he regretted. 

“To deny the power of the Government to add this ingredient to the plan, would be to refine away all government.” Alex didn't know why he said that but he couldn't care as he was haunted by the hurricane that hit St.Croix.

Thomas's head started to hurt when Alex said that. The world spun around him. He wasn't in his bed in Monticello anymore. No, wait he didn't live in Monticello. Yes, he lived in the south but not Monticello. He looked down to see Hamilton having a panic attack curled beside him. No that's not Hamilton that's Alex Hadley my boyfriend. The two voices argued as he remembered more and more.

Alex was sick and next to his mother as they fought for their lives. James was worried for them as he tried to make sure they didn't die. No, wait he didn't have a brother and his mother left so what was that about? 

He looked up at Jefferson through blurry eyes who seemed to be having a crisis at the moment. 

No that's Thomas your boyfriend a voice reminded him. 

The other voice asked if that was supposed to make it any better. 

The Hadley voice said what would you prefer your father.

Yes, actually Hamilton said.

How about I show you why that's a stupid idea and why Thomas is better Hadley said. The images flashed through Alex's mind causing him to panic more and more.

Okay, not the brightest idea but dating Thomas Jefferson? That's a stupid idea right there Hamilton said.

And yet he is against his own policies Hadley said. Which made Hamilton laugh.

The booming crack of thunder is what stopped the voices and finally grounded Alexander Hadley and Alexander Hamilton as one. They agreed that rain is the worse and it needs to fucking stop. They agreed that some of Jefferson's policies were shitty. Finally, they agreed to never see his dad and on gender pronouns. He was one.

Thomas had his own fight going on.

Why Hamilton he's a bastard and an orphan? Jefferson asked.

Look asshole if you haven't noticed my boyfriend is having an anxiety attack so shut up Johnson said.

Oh, now he's only your boyfriend Jefferson mocked.

What would you care you racist piece of shit Johnson yelled.

That quieted Jefferson down as the memories flashed through his mind as if trying to say this was you.

The shriek is what got both voices to agree they were the same person. The shriek that emitted from Alex. They agreed on something then and he wasn't sure what but his arms wrapped around Alex as he counted in French.

Alex started to breathe right again when Thomas started counting. Thomas got to ten and started over again. Alex stopped panicking as much and his breathing finally evened out.

"I'm sorry Thomas."

"Why are you sorry? I have more things to be sorry for."

Alex snorted and leaned up to kiss the taller boy. They both knew that the other knew who they were and that was just fine.


	2. The Fight, The Cold, The Turtle, and The Blue Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John had one friend he trusted with his life. So when said friend is sick and being insulted there's going to be a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh quick question. Am I writing any word or statement wrong? Wondering because I'm home from school on the count of being sick and when I'm sick I'm tired and when I'm tired I don't write as well.

John Lawerence was the son of a senator. Said senator died when John was seventeen and John being the only one alive who was blood-related got his fortune when he turned eighteen soon after that. During this time he had one friend by the name of James Macklemore. They had been friends since they were two so naturally, they stayed by each other's side.

James was sick again but this time memories were coming back and mixing awkwardly in the eighteen-year old's mind. Like his first kiss with John right before John was told his' father had died. That mixed with a strange memory of someone working himself till his immune system was basically useless. Why would he do that? He isn't in college yet and here he is in bed remembering a really bad time at college while two voices argue sarcastically in his head.

Oh wow, a boyfriend I would have never guessed Madison said.

Weren't you basically dating Thomas Jefferson? Macklemore asked.

No, I was not young man! Madison yelled almost indignantly. He was about to say something else only to be cut off.

Before you say I'm under you I'm going to correct you. WE ARE THE SAME PERSON Macklemore stated.

Fine but Alexander Hamilton's boyfriend? Seriously John Laurens? Madison asked.

Not like I knew Macklemore said.

John looked at his boyfriend who had been alternating in glaring at him and muttering to himself. John was a little concerned. It had started about five days ago when James had gotten sick again. Because James refused to disclose what was going or who else was in his head John couldn't really do anything.

"James?" John asked in a hushed tone scared of who might answer.

"Ugh... John tell Madison to fuck off." James responded as if there was a third in the room. Which by all technicalities there was.

"Um... Sweetheart, I don't think I can."

"Ok, maybe not considering..."

"Considering what James?"

"I apparently was James Madison."

"Okay..." The o drew out in confusion.

John eventually had to leave his boyfriend's side for work. He doesn't really like where he works but not that that matters. What does is the asshole co-worker by the name of Charlie Lewis. Charlie Lewis was always undermining John in some way trying to get them to fight. Today was no different.

"Oh, Jonny-Boy where is that boyfriend of yours?" Charlie called out.

The sigh that escaped John was more in tune with what James would do if he was at work.

"Is he still at home pretending to be sick? WOuldn't be surprised if he was especially to stop hanging out in public with you."

Calm John thought. Stay calm James wouldn't want you to do this.

"Or maybe he's so weak and stup-"

"FINE, YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU'LL GET IT!" John yelled.

"Good. 3:00 sound good to you?"

"Fine..."

'Not the best idea. You have done this before for someone else.' some strange voice in his head says. It's not his voice but it is at the same time and he questions who else has he done this for.

3:00 hits quickly and John can't wait to hit Charlie. The other voice calls him Charles Lee. The other voice also calls James by his other name which has some hints to how old the voice is. Charlie is standing in the alleyway out back like promised ready for the fight.

No words were spoken but eventually, Charlie gave up. John left with a few bruises and a black eye. Charlie left with a pulled hamstring how he had done that was a mystery to John. The voice was yelling at him for fighting Charlie while also saying he deserved it so John was confused by what the voice wanted.

The voice was trying to get him to remember and for some reason, the fight had made the voice louder. The voice sounded south Carolinian which weird.

"Hey, James I'm home!"

James looked up from the fight that had been going on only for the two people to become one on agreeing that his boyfriend was an idiot. John was beaten up and James already knew it was because of Charlie. At least he lasted five days that was longer than expected. John grinned sadly as if he knew what was coming.

"What did you do John?"

"I got into a fight because Charlie called you weak and stupid."

"That was stupid."

"So I've been told."

"By who John?"

"Someone..."

"John?"

"It doesn't matter."

"John..."

"You seem to be feeling better."

"I am but that's not the point."

John was sure he had figured out who he had been but why wasn't it like other revelations was a question stuck on John's mind. John Lawerence had been John Laurens he was sure.

Suddenly a memory from when he was five was pulled to the front. The memory of his parents screaming at each other. His mother had remembered her past and was leaving. John was sad and Laurens agreed that it wasn't going to be good once his mother left. That was why. John had had his revelation at five and then pushed away the memory. No wonder.

"John come over here and kiss me," John obliged and pecked James lips before whispering a question. Had James known?

"Not until this morning." And that was good enough for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or comments are appreciated.


	3. College is a pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is excited to go to college but he's sadly not in the same dorm as Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it's been a while

Alex was packing his bag as quickly as he could all because he could finally leave this place. Thomas packed just as quickly. They had gotten into the same college but sadly were not to be dorming together.

"Alex do you have all of your essentials?" Thomas asked.

"Do you Thomas?" Alex countered.

"No need to be salty Alex."

"There is always a need to be salty."

"Well let's go."

They got into the car and drove away with no plans of coming back. They talked about random things that were sometimes political but most of the time not.

"Who are you dorming with?" Thomas asked for he was curious.

"Uh let's see two non-binaries named Peggy Smith and Gerald Lafayette. Plus a girl named Sia Perry. How about you?" Alex answered.

"Interesting group. I'm dorming with Hercules Manson, Aaron Brown, James Macklemore, and John Lawerence."

"Hmmph that better be a large dorm."

"Yeah, it better be! I don't want to be squished!" Thomas somewhat cackled saying that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had grabbed his bag and was ready to go to his dorm before Thomas plated a kiss on his cheek. He turned red and punched Thomas's shoulder while Thomas laughed. Alex walked away and up to his dorm. When he got there he was greeted with the sight of Thomas's duplicate talking angrily in French on the phone. He knew this person and ducked behind the door so they wouldn't see him. He wasn't ready to face Lafayette yet.

Finally, Alex walked out from behind the door and into the room to get to his room. That's when he heard a cry of 'Mon Petit lion' before being crushed into a hug.

"Gah" Was the only noise Alex got out.

"Hercules will be so happy to see you!" Lafayette shouted.

"That is if you let me go and I can breathe again," Alex said a little surprised that Hercules was back.

"Oops," Lafayette said before dropping him.

"Good to see you Laf."

"You as well."

That was when their two other dormmates walked in.

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON!"

"Not the ribs!" Alex called out.

"What the hell?"

"Don't hurt Alex!" Laf said from behind him after he ducked to protect his ribs.

Alex turned to face Peggy Schuyler and Theodosia Burr I.

"Hi, Peggy." Alex gave a nervous grin.

"Are you okay Alex because the way you ducked tells me you might have had to do this before." Peggy looked concerned. So did the other two.

"Oh, I'm fine I-" He was cut off by several phones beeping saying they had a text.

MacaroniLover- Well I'm rooming with James Madison, Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan(I think), and John Laurens(again I think. Also, he's dating James)

TransPan- I'm rooming with the Marquis de Lafayette, Peggy Schuyler, and Theodosia Burr I

MacaroniLover- Wow Alex wow

\--------------------------

Peggy was surprised to have Alex as a dormmate. When they asked Alex if he was okay they weren't expecting to be cut off by a text alert.

LovelyLadyInRed- I think I might be rooming with Elizabeth Schuyler and her girlfriend

AwesomeSaucesome- What the fuck

LovelyLadyInRed- What about you????

AwesomeSaucesome- I had to ask but I'm rooming with Theodosia Burr I, the Marquis de Lafayette, and Alexander Hamilton

LovelyLadyInRed- I

LovelyLadyInRed- wow this is a mess

Peggy looked up to see Alex scowling at his texts, Gerald almost bouncing at Their's, and Sia just shaking her head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerald was excited at Hercules update on his dormmates as they checked their phone.

ZeroToHero- I have confirmation that rooming with John Laurens

YouPromised- what about the other three?????????

ZeroToHero- Might be Aaron Burr, James Madison, and Thomas Jefferson

ZeroToHero- I think that John is dating Madison

YouPromised- I'm rooming with Alexander Hamilton

ZeroToHero- I'm coming I want to hug him

YouPromised- warning him right now mon amour

ZeroToHero- what about the other two

YouPromised- Theodosia Burr I and Peggy Schuyler

\--------------------------------------------

Sia was surprised, to say the least. She was rooming with a bunch of historical figures from her time period which never happened. She thought she was an oddity but no there were more.

Waiting-HELep

Sweetest- Aaron what?

Waiting- I'm getting the death glare from Thomas Jefferson and James Madison

Sweetest- Wow honey wow

Waiting- Not helping

Sweetest- Alexander Hamilton is my dormmate and he turned to me and said that if I'm talking to you to tell you that he forgives you

Waiting- I'm sorry for shooting him but Jefferson looks like he's going to murder me

Sweetest- Uh-huh ok hon

Waiting- all of my dormmates left except for Madison

\---------------------------------------------

Alex was surprised when Laf warned him that Hercules was coming up to hug him.

"Hey, guys I'm going over to my girlfriend's dorm because my sister might be over there," Peggy said.

"Cool Pegs. Which one?" Alex asked.

"Eliza bye."

"Well, I'm going to help Aaron because he's afraid of being murdered by Madison or Jefferson," Sia said as she walked out.

"Alex you better not get into any fights with Jefferson," Laf said.

"Like I would." Alex retorted.

"You would I know it," Laf claimed with such confidence. Alex gave an uh-huh sure look.

At that moment Hercules and John came in and squeezed Alex into a hug. Once they let Alex go all of them started to laugh.

"Good to see you, Alex," John said.

"You too John." Alex returned.

"Oh look. It looks like the two lovebirds are still somewhat in love." Hercules crowed.

"Haha Herc. I bet my boyfriend would love that." John said with a smile.

"Oh right, Mon Ami you are dating James Madison no?" Laf asked sorta incredulously.

"I am. What of it?" John asked.

"Well, I never expected that. And I think Alex is free." Laf said trying to set them up.

"I'm as free as any taken polyamorous person is," Alex said.

"Wait you're dating someone?" John asked.

"Yeah but we're both opened to dating more people outside of the relationship." Alex returned.

"Who are you dating Mon Ami?" Laf asked.

"Not telling!" Alex sang before running into the hallway as they chased him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just because I was bored so I'm sorry to anyone who read this.


End file.
